


Tony Stark Has A Heart

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't help but wonder why Tony seems to have a new gal every night, when he asks he doesn't get the answer he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Has A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been edited and made a bit coherent as the first draft was the result of sleep deprivation and coffee.

As he watched the umpteenth 20-something year old walk out of the apartment (with an awkward hand wave and head duck) he couldn't help but give Tony an incredulous look when he entered the kitchen.

"Tony? Really?" He said, trying to supress the jealously in his own voice. As much as he tried to convince himself his disapproval was objective, he couldn't deny his feelings towards to other man. Sure, they fought hard and knew how to push each others buttons, but the more time they spent together, the more he cared for the other man. He cared if Tony slept enough and eat right and didn't feel alone during his panic attacks. And he knew part of the reason he cared so much was because he was half in love with the other man.

"Can I help you spangles?: Tony said with his back to him, pouring a cup of coffee. Despite his smirking demeanor, he couldn't help but notice the bags underneath his eyes and the lines around his face. He just looked so tired, so worn out by the life he was forcing on himself.

"Yeah, you can. Can you explain why this is maybe the 27th woman I've seen walk out of here in the morning? Don't you take anything seriously?" He asks, trying to keep his tone level, even as his hands gripped his mug so tightly he swore he heard a slight crack.

"Listen, All America, I get your concern, but honestly, you have no idea what I'm going through." Tony muttered quietly into his coffee.

"Really? Why don't you explain?" He says, a bit more viciously than he intends to. "Why don't you talk to me for once instead of retreating back into yourself like no one could possibly understand you?"

"Since when the fuck do you care, Capsicle?" Tony retorts, his eyes burning with anger and something deeper. 

"I care Tony! I've always cared but you've never bothered to notice! You never want to let anyone help you!" He says, hearing the hurt creep into his own voice.

"You could not possibly understand what I'm going through. Much less help." Tony mutters bitterly.

"Right. Because who could possibly understand the great Tony Stark. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." He feels horrible the minute he says it, knowing he's fighting below the belt, but after months of hiding everything inside of himself, its like a damn has broken.

"Fine? You want to know Cap? You want to have me confess all my poor little rich boy secrets? Fine, fuck it, I am a fucking queer! That's right, I'm gay! Sorry to upset your vintage sensibilities, but I like men! And since I'm not so keen on having everyone know it, I fuck every party girl who comes on to me. There, now you know. But I'd appreciate it if you kept your old fashioned judgement to yourself."

Suddenly the room is deadly quiet, suffocatingly so. All he can do is stare at the other man, his eyes shining fire and somehow vulnerable at the same time.

"Why...." He starts off, unsure how to phrase it. ""Why are you scared?"

Sure, he hasn't been in this time too long, but being male oriented didn't seem like something like you had to hide anymore. Heck, it was even legal to marry a fella.

"You just don't understand, okay? Yeah, its okay these days, but no one wants a queer leading their company, get is Cap? I'm already the alcoholic party boy, the last thing I need is something else for people to hold against me." Tony says, his eyes strangely dead as he speaks.

"I guess they wouldn't want one leading their team then?" He mutters quietly. He can't help it, he's held on to this secret long enough as it is, its too hard to deal with while he counts everything he's already lost. And after everything Tony has said, it only feels fair.

"You mean?" Tony starts.

And he feels so many years of waiting build up, "Yes, I'm into men, I like guys, enjoy your army jokes and whatever else you..." He tries, he so tries but he can't help but fall to tears all the same. "So yeah, I understand, I know what it feels like to hide yourself away, to hate being ashamed of how you are. I.... I know."

And suddenly, he feels Tony wrap around him.

He can't help how he melts into the embrace, finally feeling a weight lift from his shoulders he's been holding on to longer than he can remember. 

"I... I didn't know." Tony whispers, not letting go from the embrace.

"No one does. I mean, Buck did..." He trails off, too painful to go there.

"Did you guys..." Tony trails off.

"No, never. He was like my brother."

"Have you ever..."

"No, I've never been with someone. I think I was waiting for the right partner." He whispers, his heart feeling hopeful. 

The room is deafeningly silent as he waits for Tony to say something, anything.

"I... I could be your partner. I know, I'm stubborn and difficult and I've heard slightly narcassitic, but... but I could be yours. If you'd have me." Tony whispers, sounding shyer than he has ever heard.

"Tony..." He whispers, before tilting Tony's face to meet his. And when he leans in to kiss him, it feels like home and safety and things he never let himself dream of.

"You... you were my new dream." Tony whispers, his lips barely pulled back a millimeter from his.

"And you were mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And feel free to leave comments.  
> Unless they're mean. Then you're a poo poo head.


End file.
